


Avenging Angels

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Haldir uses Erestor and not only Glorfindel is set on extracting revenge.





	Avenging Angels

Author’s Note 1: One could argue if the Erestor/Haldir pairing is consensual or not. I will leave that for you to decide. Personally, I think the scene heavily leans toward being non-consensual.

Note 2; Aye, I know that the time line is messed up… That Glorfindel couldn’t possibly travel that fast, but for the sake of the story he does.

Note 3: I like Maglor… and poor Haldir had to be the bad guy for this to work! Not for Haldir-lovers, I guess :P

This ficlet was inspired by the song “Angels” by Within Temptation.

 

Avenging Angels

 

 

Glorfindel had carefully hidden himself between the trees and watched Haldir sensually seduce Erestor. He had been stunned to learn that the Galadhrim was interested in the dark-haired Advisor. Glorfindel didn’t welcome this interest at all, as he himself was already in love with the ebony-haired beauty. He had just made the mistake not to act upon this attraction – yet.

 

Looking at it in retrospect, Glorfindel realized that he should have confided in Erestor many years ago, but fear of rejection had kept him back and now he might have lost his chances all together.

 

The party from the Golden Wood had arrived a week ago, and ever since their arrival, Haldir had found ways to spend time with the Advisor. Elrond had given Glorfindel an odd look when detecting Haldir’s interest in Erestor.

 

Glorfindel had also sensed the threat and recalled the warning, which Elrond had sent his way.

 

If you do not act now, you might not have to act ever again. Haldir will steal him away, right from under your nose, Glorfindel.

 

Elrond’s words still haunted Glorfindel, whilst he followed the couple down to the rose garden. The problem was that Erestor was blossoming due to the attention Haldir was giving him. The Advisor’s normally pallid skin had attained a rosy hue and the dark eyes sparkled like stars. It was obvious that the attraction *was* mutual and it was *that* realization, which made this so hard on Glorfindel. If Erestor hadn’t accepted Haldir’s courtship, Glorfindel would have staked his claim and he would have chased Haldir off. But Erestor *had* accepted the March warden as his suitor.

 

Glorfindel gnashed his teeth, seeing Haldir lean in closer to press a sweet kiss onto Erestor’s trembling lips. He had watched Erestor closely this last week and had discovered something that had stunned him – apparently the advisor had never taken a lover before and was still untouched. That fact had baffled Glorfindel for a while, but then, one night, he had overheard part of a conversation between the two Elves.

 

Erestor wasn’t one for a fling – a passionate liaison. What the Advisor wanted was a devoted mate: an Elf who would stand at his side for the rest of his life. And Haldir had vowed to do just that. Haldir had promised Erestor to obtain permission to live in Imladris so they could be together. He would serve Elrond instead of Celeborn and Haldir had been quite confident that the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood would permit this.

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, trying hard to block out the passionate little noises coming from the two lovers. He wanted Haldir gone and to never come back.

 

He had waited too long and now he had to pay the price for his past indecisiveness.

 

***

 

Tonight was *the* night. Tonight, they would bind and become mates for eternity. Erestor had always wanted this – to find the one Elf who couldn’t live without him – without his love. But Erestor had never thought that Elf would be Haldir, who was renowned for his sexual prowess and conquests. He had been on his guard when Haldir had first spoken of love and desire, thinking the arrogant March warden was merely toying with him. But Haldir had persisted, had proclaimed his love and his serious intentions over and over again, and after a few days, he had begun to believe Haldir.

 

Elrond had warned him not to accept Haldir as his suitor, but Erestor had dismissed his friend’s worries. He was over three thousand years old and had waited all those years for this one true love. By the end of the week, Erestor was convinced that Haldir truly loved and desired him and that they would be lovers for the rest of their lives.

 

And tonight, they would bind.

 

He had never taken a lover – had never wanted to settle for less than a dedicated mate. Aye, he knew that many Elves, including Haldir, bedded other Elves, whilst they had no intention to truly bind with them. Maybe warriors like Haldir found comfort in lying with temporal lovers, but he didn’t. Erestor wanted true love.

 

“Erestor?” Haldir had soundlessly approached Erestor, who was looking out of the window. The dark gaze rested on that section of the rose garden where they had first kissed and Haldir smiled his arrogant grin. “You desire for me to finally bed you,” he observed, reading Erestor’s body language correctly.

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath. “I desire to bind with you, aye.” Haldir’s hands had already found their way beneath his robes and were pushing the fabric aside. The March warden’s hard length was pressed against his buttocks and Erestor’s breathing sped up – he had never done this before and it was obvious that Haldir desired to claim him!

 

“Trust yourself to me, Erestor. I desire you and I will bring you ecstasy.” Haldir knew how to play this game. His fingers pushed the robes apart and moved downwards, lightly stroking the hardening flesh. “You are untouched and I will play your body like a minstrel plays his harp.” Oh, the thought of being the first one to sheath himself inside this innocent body made him throb painfully.

 

Erestor turned around and came face to face with Haldir. The hazel eyes were at half-mast, clouded with lust and desire and the tip of a pink tongue moved over Haldir’s top lip, moistening it. The March warden was beautiful, and Haldir knew it. It also made Haldir a dangerous Elf to gift his heart to. “Do you love me?”

 

“Aye, I do…” Not losing more precious time, Haldir took control of the situation. With one expert maneuver, he slid Erestor’s robes down the alabaster shoulders. “You are beautiful,” whispered Haldir. One hand found its resting place against the small of Erestor’s back, keeping him in place, whilst the other buried itself in the dark hair. Erestor could no longer escape him and Haldir smiled, predatorily. “Trust yourself to me.” Fear of the unknown shone from the dark eyes. Seeing the emotion there didn’t surprise Haldir. He had hoped to see it and it deepened his lust. “It will hurt at first; I won’t lie to you. But past the pain lies pleasure.”

 

Erestor drew in a deep, steadying breath. Between partners – mates – sex was important and he couldn’t shy away from it now. The physical act would eventually lead to them whispering their vows – binding them. “I love you, Haldir, and I want to be with you – forever.”

 

Haldir didn’t reply – he was too busy deciding which way to take his inexperienced lover. Desire and lust burned deep inside him and urged him to make haste before this beautiful creature would change his mind. Haldir pushed his arms beneath Erestor’s knees and back and carried him over to the bed. Naked, Erestor rested on the white, satin sheets, hair fanned out over the pillow and the dark eyes begging and pleading to be gentle with him. Erestor had fallen in love with him – just as Haldir had planned – and he was about to reap the fruits of his seduction. His methods never failed him. Especially with the innocent, who always believed him when he spoke of love and eternal commitment.

 

Knots of nervousness formed in Erestor’s stomach, as he watched Haldir undo the lacing of his leggings. The March warden was surprisingly muscular beneath his clothes and Haldir effortlessly moved him about, until the blond Elf was kneeling between his parted legs. Somehow this felt wrong, but Erestor thought he couldn’t stop now – not when they were about to bind. He just had to face his fears and follow through!

 

A fingertip slipped between his buttocks, making Erestor gasp. The moment had come, then, and big-eyed, he stared into Haldir’s hooded eyes. The lust and desire in the hazel eyes momentarily confused him, almost paralyzed him, and the next moment, he found that Haldir had raised his legs and that his feet now rested on the warrior’s shoulders. Erestor felt vulnerable and not as passionate as he had thought he would. After all, he loved Haldir and Haldir loved him back. /I am nervous, that’s all. It will be different after we made love./

 

Haldir ran his hands down Erestor’s chest. He toyed with the nipples and when he found that Erestor’s erection had faded, he leaned in closer and closed his lips over the unwilling organ.

 

Erestor’s fingers clawed at the sheet at the delightful sensation. Fingers curled around his hardening flesh and stroked. Within seconds, he was hard and moaning, squirming beneath Haldir.

 

Judging Erestor ready for the next step, Haldir opened the phial of oil. He continued to stroke Erestor, whilst coating his own erection with the slippery oil. “Did you speak the truth?” he asked, towering over Erestor and pushing the Advisor down with his bulk. “Am I the first to claim you?” Oh, he wanted to hear those sweet words again!

 

Ai, it felt wrong, but Erestor ignored his instincts. After so many millennia of loneliness he desired a mate. “Aye, you are the first… I did not want to lay with someone who did not really love me.” Haldir’s eyes sparkled dangerously, alerting Erestor, but then the warrior moved closer, giving him no chance to question that expression. The head of Haldir’s erect member nudged against his entrance and then pushed inside. Erestor’s eyes widened with pain.

 

“Relax! Accept me! Then it won’t hurt that much…” Haldir’s eyes, which had already misted over, now closed. With one brutal thrust, he sheathed himself inside the virginal passage.

 

Erestor yelped and struggled beneath Haldir, but the warrior had a firm hold on him. “Nay…Stop!” Erestor froze; he didn’t dare draw in his next breath, fearing that act might increase the pain in his lower body.

 

“You are tight…” Haldir moaned, delighted to feel such a tight heat around his throbbing member. “You are even sweeter than I thought!” He managed to bring Erestor’s hands together above the ebony hair and his lust roared high, realizing Erestor was at his mercy. “You will enjoy this, I promise.” Ignoring Erestor’s pleas to stop the act, Haldir thrust again, growling from deep within his throat. “I won’t last long. You are too tight.”

 

Tears pooled in Erestor’s eyes. This was not the way he had imagined their first time! Haldir took what he wanted – used him as the warrior saw fit! Erestor’s erection had long disappeared and the throbbing pain in his lower body worsened with each thrust that Haldir delivered. His stomach ached and he fought for control, but in the end, he had to give in and the tears left his eyes, flowing down his cheeks.

 

Haldir didn’t even notice. The warrior was too close to orgasm to care.

 

Erestor had been a sweet promise from the start and Haldir had done whatever necessary to gain the Advisor’s trust and affection. He had expertly seduced him, and once Haldir had been certain that Erestor would not deny him, he had promised him marriage. Erestor was just another conquest to Haldir, one he could boast about during long nights away on patrol.

 

Erestor turned his head away so he no longer had to look into Haldir’s glazed eyes. His tears continued to flow.

 

One last, deep stroke brought Haldir bliss and he spilled his seed deep inside Erestor’s body. “Oh, you…” Rapture overtook him and he collapsed heavily onto Erestor. With an instinctual reflex, he continued to thrust inside the channel, which was now slippery with his seed. When he finally came down from the blissful high, a grin formed on his face.

 

Erestor’s eyes locked with Haldir’s burning ones. Seeing the triumphant expression in them, he realized the horrid truth. /He used me!/

 

“Unfortunately,” started Haldir, pulling out, harsh and abruptly, “Unfortunately, I do not think I want to bind with you, Erestor.”

 

Hearing those words no longer surprised Erestor. He felt cold and distant, but at the same time incredibly strong. “You used me.” Hearing how steadfast his voice surprised him.

 

“Erestor, I could not resist a temptation like you – an untried one.” Haldir used a corner of the sheet to clean himself up and then climbed off of the bed. In seconds, he had tied the lacing to his leggings and was fully dressed again.

 

Erestor wanted to move. He wanted to jump and attack Haldir – beat him bloody for the way the warrior had treated him, but his strength had deserted him. “You do not love me.”

 

“I loved the challenge you presented.” Haldir smiled, leaned in closer, and brought his lips close to Erestor’s. “You will always remember me, won’t you? I took your virginity, my dear Chief Advisor. Thank you for that amazing gift.”

 

Erestor yelped, feeling Haldir’s teeth break the skin of his throat! The March warden was biting him – marking him! And as the bite was above the collar, everyone would see. “Nay!” He managed to push Haldir off and he sat upright. His dark eyes spat venom and he pulled the sheet protectively up and around him. “A curse on you, Haldir of ‘Lórien!” 

 

“I do not believe in curses, my dearest Erestor. And even if I did, you gave me what I wanted willingly.” Haldir cruelly grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled at the strands, forcing Erestor to look up at him. “You wanted this, Erestor. You practically begged me to take you. And that is exactly what I will tell Elrond and Celeborn, should you feel the need to blame this on me!”

 

“You arrogant…”

 

Haldir cut Erestor off, stealing a bruising kiss from already swollen lips. He released the ebony hair, laughed, and then marched out of Erestor’s bedroom.

 

Erestor sat on the bed – shaken from the experience, but at the same time a fire started to burn deep inside him. /You deceived me, Haldir. You deceived me right from the start and you *will* pay for this! *I* will make you pay! That is *my* promise to you!/

 

***

 

Glorfindel’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets, seeing the aggressive bite mark on Erestor’s throat. The Advisor had tried to hide it by wearing a high-necked robe, but part of the bite still showed. Anger built in Glorfindel’s stomach – how did Haldir dare mar someone as perfect as Erestor?

 

Erestor sensed Glorfindel’s gaze upon him, but ignored the other Elf. His thoughts raced around Haldir and what the Elf had done to him. After Haldir had left him in his state of disgrace, he had dragged himself into the bathroom and had vigorously scrubbed his skin, almost until it bled. It was then when he had realized what he was doing. /I am making myself pay for something *he* did./ He was punishing the wrong person. It was Haldir who should suffer the consequences.

 

Haldir was still in Imladris, but would leave that evening, escorting Celeborn and Galadriel home. Then, the March warden would be gone from his life, but the memories, the pain, shame and humiliation would remain.

 

“Erestor? Can I be of some assistance? You do not look well.”

 

Erestor blinked: that was Glorfindel’s voice, but why was it coming from this near by? Looking about, Erestor found that the council meeting was long over and that all had left save for Glorfindel. “I was lost in thought.”

 

Glorfindel gathered his courage and searched Erestor’s dark, hurt eyes. “Would you like for me to escort you to your rooms? Maybe you would like to rest for a while? You look tired.”

 

Erestor’s expression softened. “You are a good friend, Glorfindel.” He had always liked the fair-haired Elf, and when the reborn warrior had first joined them, had even developed romantic feelings for him. But Glorfindel had never given any indication that the attraction was mutual, so he had long given up on kindling that fire. /Especially now that Haldir has…/ Unable to finish that thought, his hands turned into fists.

 

Very carefully, as if dealing with a traumatized animal, Glorfindel placed an arm around Erestor’s shoulder, which the dark-haired Elf allowed, much to Glorfindel’s relief. Realizing that Erestor wasn’t in a talkative mood, he began to guide the Advisor to his rooms.

 

But when they had reached the Advisor’s private chambers, Erestor came to a halt and shook his head. “I do not want to enter.” He didn’t want to confront his own stupidity. Why had he ever believed Haldir’s sweet promises?

 

Erestor’s refusal surprised Glorfindel. “Would you prefer for me to take you to Haldir’s rooms? Maybe you would like to be with him?” The glare that Erestor cast at him then made Glorfindel’s heart miss several beats. It was filled with hatred, anger and fire. /What happened between them?/

 

“I forbid you to say his name in my presence ever again, do you hear me? He no longer exists!”

 

“I am sorry,” whispered Glorfindel, who actually felt intimidated, being subjected to Erestor’s hate-filled glare. Erestor trembled and then seemed to collapse. Glorfindel reacted and tightened the hold he already had on the dark-haired Elf. “We could go to my rooms instead. You could rest there.”

 

“Rest… I do not wish to rest – to sleep.” He had tried that last night and nightmares had haunted him.

 

“Come with me. I will look after you.” Glorfindel steered Erestor in the direction of his quarters.

 

“I do not need you to look after me,” said Erestor. But in his heart, he wanted to reach out, collapse against the golden-haired warrior and cry.

 

Wisely, Glorfindel didn’t comment. He simply maneuvered Erestor into his rooms and then to his bed. He gently pushed Erestor down, who sat down willingly. Next, he lifted the feet, and taking the hint, Erestor lay down, stretching on the bed.

 

Erestor hated himself for giving into his weakness. He didn’t want Glorfindel to see him this vulnerable!

 

Glorfindel seated himself on the side of the bed. He took a calculated risk, resting a hand on Erestor’s brow, stroking the skin and hair. “Who hurt you? Was it Haldir?” He would make the Galadhrim pay for hurting Erestor!

 

“That is not your concern…” Erestor felt too tired to argue with Glorfindel. Last night had been exhausting and he had been awake after those nightmares had startled him. But now, in Glorfindel’s presence, he felt like he could give in and rest.

 

“It *was* Haldir,” said Glorfindel. Although he continued to stroke Erestor’s hair in a tender manner, he seethed inside. “What did he do?”

 

“It is none of your concern…” Even falling asleep Erestor was determined not to share his disgrace.

 

“Erestor, how did he hurt you?” Glorfindel slipped away from Erestor, until he was kneeling on the floor beside the bed. Placing a hand on either side of the dark hair, he waited for Erestor to doze off – he waited and waited and then, just before sleep could fully claim Erestor, he made his move. “Erestor, in what way did Haldir hurt you?” His tone was perfect – demanding, authoritative, but at the same time loving and tender.

 

And Erestor responded by answering his question.

 

“He deceived me… promised me marriage… then left after he had taken me…” Sleep finally claimed him and Erestor moved closer to Glorfindel, desperate to have a friend near.

 

Glorfindel had seldom felt such rage. In his eyes a red flame and a devastating fire simmered. “Oh, he will pay for using you…” But later. Erestor needed him close, even though the Advisor might not realize that. Glorfindel removed his boots and cloak and stretched on the bed. Erestor moved toward him and Glorfindel wrapped him in a warm embrace. /I should have told you that I have feelings for you. If you had known, you might not have accepted Haldir… He lied to you… told you he loved you… deceived you…/ And by the Grace of the Valar, he would make Haldir pay for hurting the one he loved!

 

***

 

Námo sensed a disturbance. It had started as a small ripple in the Halls, but was now expanding. More and more souls felt the unrest, causing the Vala to investigate. He searched the Halls, found the disturbed souls and gathered them in the main Hall. Only one soul was still missing. Námo himself descended below the Halls to collect this soul – still powerful, even in death.

 

Seven souls stood before him – some of them repentant, others impatient and angry, and one soul unbroken. The Vala knew this one would never break.

 

“What has caused this upheaval?” asked Námo, seated high upon his throne and overlooking the seven souls. 

 

“Someone has dared to hurt him.” This soul’s voice echoed sorrow and hatred. “We took an oath once – to look after each other and avenge any wrongdoings inflicted upon one of us. That oath still binds us!”

 

Námo rose from his chair and studied the restless souls. After a moment of careful consideration, he addressed the soul who had spoken earlier. “Maedhros, you are dead. Any oath you swore no longer binds you.”

 

“It does!” called out Celegorm. “We are brothers! Even death does not change that!”

 

Námo shook his head. “I read your minds and know your plans. I cannot allow this.” Námo sensed him stir and gazed upon a soul, which still shone with fire, even in death.

 

“My Lord, you took my sons away from me… Only one is still alive and dwells on Middle-Earth. How can you deny us our right to avenge him?”

 

“Fëanor,” started Námo in an ominous voice, “You lost any rights you might have had a long time ago.”

 

Fëanor’s soul blazed with fire, causing a warm glow in the cold Hall. “You could have taken my last son, but you decided differently! This is your doing!”

 

Námo’s eyes narrowed, dangerously. “Maglor’s time hadn’t come yet.”

 

“And such cruel destiny you gave him!” Fëanor, fearless in his anger, glared at the Vala. “Changing his appearance and taking away his memories were your way of showing him mercy and I accepted your decision for I knew he would find some measure of peace in Imladris. But this must be avenged!”

 

“Times have changed,” said Námo, thoughtfully. “The Firstborn no longer see marriage in the same way you did.”

 

Fëanor lashed out. “This has nothing to do with changing times! Haldir deceived and used my son and I won’t allow it! The ‘Lórien Elf needs to learn that he cannot take what he wants! He needs a lesson in humility!”

 

“Aye, my Lord, I agree,” said Maedhros, but in a more respectful tone than his father. “Maglor is very dear to me, and he was always the best of us.”

 

In life, Fëanor would never have agreed, would never have accepted that, but death had changed many things. “Aye, Maglor deserves better than this and you know it!”

 

Curiously, Námo asked, “What would you do, then?”

 

“Teach the deceiver a lesson he will never forget.” Námo’s question surprised Fëanor. Did he really hear a hint of genuine interest in the Vala’s voice? “Allow us to leave our prison for one night. Let us visit with the deceiver.”

 

Námo cocked his head. Even he felt like Haldir deserved some sort of punishment for the way he had treated Maglor. /Nay, his name is Erestor now./ In his wisdom Ilúvatar himself had decided this special fate. As Maglor had shown repentance, the Elf had been granted oblivion, his memories had been removed and he had been given a new body. Ever since that ‘rebirth’ he had been Erestor, counsel to Ereinion and later, Elrond.

 

“My Lord,” said Maedhros, who had stealthily moved closer to the Vala. “We will not take his life, even though it would be just punishment, but we learned our lesson. We will never slay one of our kin ever again, but surely you agree that this evil deed cannot go unpunished?”

 

Námo felt conflicted; he shouldn’t allow this, but he had taken a liking to Erestor. And aye, Haldir needed to learn a lesson.

 

***

 

When Erestor woke the next morning, he was alone in Glorfindel’s bed. The blond Elf was gone and one quick look told him that boots, traveling cloak, sword, long knifes and bow were also gone. But Glorfindel wasn’t scheduled to leave for patrol, was he?

 

Their last words returned to him. Glorfindel had lured him into telling him how Haldir had hurt him and he had told him. Glorfindel wouldn’t do anything as stupid as rushing after Haldir? /Nay, why would he? To bring Haldir back? Nay, that makes no sense./ He had probably just drawn the wrong conclusion and Glorfindel had to lead a patrol after all!

 

Drawing in a deep breath, a smile formed on his face. He had always loved the scent of pine, forest and a touch of rain that clung to Glorfindel and his clothes. Here, between the sheets, it was especially strong. He smiled a sad smile and told himself not to grow sentimental. The attraction wasn’t mutual!

 

Erestor forced himself to rise from the warm bed and made his way over to the mirror. He cringed, realizing the bite mark still showed. He made another effort to conceal it, but failed. It was there for all to see. Letting his hair fall in front of his face, he peeked at his reflection in the mirror.

 

Sometimes, he thought he saw a shadow behind him -- a second face beneath the one staring back at him. During such moments, he thought he heard the Sea and in the distance, sweet music. The strange marks upon the palms of his hands itched and he rubbed the palms against the fabric of his robes. Black robes – always black, as if he was mourning some loss – someone or something.

 

But then the spell ended and all he saw in the mirror was his own face – his dark eyes and long, ebony hair capturing Arien’s light and keeping it prisoner.

 

Erestor gathered his robes close and hiding behind a curtain of hair, he left Glorfindel’s quarters. He didn’t want to enter his rooms and be reminded of his own stupidity, but he needed to bathe and change his clothing. He couldn’t appear at the council meeting looking a mess.

 

***

 

Glorfindel rode like one possessed, but failed to catch up with the party from ‘Lórien on the road.

 

It was the midst of night when he entered the Golden Wood. In his current state of mind, he didn’t wonder if the Lord and Lady had noticed his arrival – he went straight to Haldir’s talan and climbed the stairs, imaging in what ways he could make the other Elf pay for hurting Erestor.

 

He opened the door and soundlessly sneaked inside. His eyes narrowed in anger and resentment finding Haldir not alone in bed. Haldir had made another conquest and the young Elf in Haldir’s bed had probably only reached majority a few years ago. An insane rage built deep inside Glorfindel and he uncovered his sword.

 

“Stop, Glorfindel, Lord of the Golden Flower. Step aside and let us avenge him.”

 

Goose bumps formed all over Glorfindel’s body and a nauseating sensation coursed through him. Seven ghost-like forms had appeared and stood in a semi circle around Haldir’s bed.

 

“Take the young one with you. He has no part in this.”

 

Glorfindel had involuntarily backed away, but now that he was overcoming his initial fear, he studied them closer. Although he had never stood face to face with them before, he recognized their leader. The fire in the eyes had given Fëanor away. “How? Why?”

 

“Take the young one with you. He has no part in this.” Fëanor repeated his order and waited for Glorfindel to comply. He studied the warrior and saw deep within Glorfindel’s soul. This one truly loved his son.

 

Glorfindel wavered; should he comply? “Why? Why are you here? Why did you stop me?”

 

“We know what this one did, Glorfindel. We are here to make certain Haldir changes his ways.” Curufin had also sensed the love Glorfindel bore his brother and wondered what this meant.

 

“Nay!” Glorfindel shook his head. “I have the right to avenge Erestor! I do not know how you can be here – or what your intentions are – but *I* will avenge Erestor.”

 

Maedhros’ smile was rueful and understanding when he left his family to stand before Glorfindel. “Erestor needs you to be there for him in a different way. Do not soil your soul with these actions, Glorfindel. Leave Haldir to us.”

 

Realizing they would not let him proceed the way he had planned, Glorfindel considered his options.

 

“Take the young one with you. He has no part in this.” It was the last time he would give that order. Fëanor sensed Glorfindel’s inner struggle and understood the blond Elf’s motives, but Maglor was *his* son and this was a family affair. “Maedhros spoke wisely, Glorfindel. Return to Imladris and be there for Erestor. That is what he needs most – not your hands covered in blood or your spirit soiled by foul deeds.”

 

“Why are you this concerned about me? About Erestor?” Why would Fëanor and his sons return to Middle-Earth to punish an Elf who had abused Erestor’s trust? What was the connection between them? He gathered the sleeping youth – Haldir’s newest conquest – in his arms and lifted him away from the bed.

 

“You do not need to know. Now leave us!” Fëanor had shown remarkable patience and he wasn’t certain just how much longer he could control his temper. “Leave us!”

 

The door opened and Glorfindel was forcefully pushed out of the room. The door closed behind him, and during all this commotion the young Elf resting in his arms remained asleep. Looking closer, Glorfindel saw innocence in the sleeping eyes. An innocence, which reminded him of Erestor. They are right, he realized, I need to be with Erestor and not here. He would deliver the youth into safe hands and then return to Imladris.

 

***

 

Blood-freezing screams echoed throughout the Golden Wood, making Asfaloth rear. Glorfindel shivered when the screams continued, one more pitiful than the other. Asfaloth came to a sudden halt, as if waiting for Glorfindel to make up his mind.

 

“We are not going back, my friend.” He knew what was causing those screams, but he felt no need to return and interfere. Haldir had chosen to seduce and hurt Erestor and now he was paying the price for abusing the dark-haired Elf.

 

The only question which remained was; why were Fëanor and his sons being allowed to carry out this punishment in person?

 

***

 

“Is there any word yet of Glorfindel’s whereabouts?” Erestor worried for the blond Elf’s safety. Glorfindel had simply vanished from Imladris and not even Elrond knew where the Captain had gone.

 

“No word yet.” Elrond wished he had better news for his friend. “Erestor, would you come to the Healing House with me?” Erestor’s skin was pale, the dark eyes haunted and the Advisor’s movements nervous.

 

“Nay…” Erestor walked over to the window and his eyes scanned the horizon. “I need Glorfindel.”

 

Elrond walked up to his friend and gently turned him around until they were face to face. “Erestor? Why don’t you confide in me? I greatly worry for you.”

 

Exhausted, due to lack of sleep and from worrying about Glorfindel, Erestor’s resistance was gone. “I love Glorfindel… It started the day he joined your household.”

 

Elrond released a surprised, but at the same time pleased, yelp. “You do?” Glorfindel had confided to him that he had also been attracted to Erestor in the past.

 

“But I made a terrible mistake…” Erestor’s heart sped up, as if it could sense Glorfindel impending return.

 

Elrond nodded, empathically. “Haldir.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened in shock. “You know what happened?”

 

“I think I do…” Elrond moistened his lips, feeling a tad shy discussing this with Erestor. “He seduced you. I tried to warn you…”

 

“Aye, you did, but I did not listen…”

 

Elrond raised Erestor’s head by placing a finger beneath the chin. “Glorfindel grew jealous, did he not? And he finally told you that…”

 

“Jealous? Told me what?” Erestor trembled; his hands itched and the sound of waves crashing against the shore line throbbed in his ears.

 

“That I love you.”

 

The two dark-haired Elves spun around and Erestor involuntarily took a step toward Glorfindel, who had appeared in the doorway. “What did you say?”

 

Elrond nodded once, encouraging Glorfindel to continue.

 

“I love you, Erestor. I have loved you for a long time.” Glorfindel walked into Elrond’s study and came to a standstill in front of Erestor. He noticed the way Erestor’s hands opened and closed as if the other Elf was desperately trying to hold on to something – or to finally let go. “I should have told you when the feelings first started, but I did not want you to reject me.”

 

“Reject you?” He couldn’t believe this was happening. “I… I feel the same way about you!”

 

“You do?” The first thing Glorfindel felt was disbelief and next, unbelievable joy. “Do you love me, Erestor?”

 

Elrond chuckled and watched, fondly, as Glorfindel wrapped Erestor in an embrace. “It is about time.”

 

Erestor ran his fingers through the golden mane and searched the azure eyes. “But… But I… Haldir…” He felt insecure – even slightly afraid.

 

“That was not your fault,” replied Glorfindel in a firm tone. “He used you.” He pulled Erestor close and held him tight. /He used your loneliness against you, but that will never happen again./ Glorfindel doubted Haldir would abuse someone’s love and trust ever again.

 

***

 

Glorfindel opened the doors to his rooms and watched Erestor carefully move inside. Under Elrond’s guidance, they had discussed Haldir. In wavering words, Erestor had told them how Haldir had deceived and used him, and Glorfindel had reacted by placing a chaste kiss on Erestor’s brow.

 

“I would like for you to share my rooms with me – when you are ready to do so.” Glorfindel hoped Erestor would accept – knowing that the dark-haired Elf tended to avoid his own quarters.

 

“I would like that,” whispered Erestor, blushing.

 

Glorfindel walked up to the dark-haired Elf, wrapped his arms around him, and searched the eyes. “It is the strangest thing,” he said, after a while. “It is almost like I see the Sea in your eyes.” And yet, Erestor’s eyes were dark – brown – not blue like the Sea.

 

Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Do you really love me?” He shivered, recalling asking that question only a few days ago. Back then, he had been lied to – deceived.

 

“I love you,” said Glorfindel, leaning in closer. “And my soul has loved yours for a long time already.”

 

“You would bind yourself to me?”

 

“Oh, I am already bound to you…” Glorfindel touched his lips to Erestor. The kiss was as light as air and loving.

 

A sense of peace, which Erestor had never known before, descended on to him. “I feel like… Like I…”

 

“I know…” whispered Glorfindel, understanding the sentiments Erestor couldn’t voice. “I feel the same way.” Whispering against Erestor’s lips, he said, “I am yours, Erestor.”

 

“And I am yours.” Erestor stared at Glorfindel in wonder. “Oh, I love you so much!”

 

Glorfindel brought Erestor’s hands close to his lips. He had noticed the strange markings on the palms before and had wondered why those scars wouldn’t heal, but he had always dismissed those questions. This time he faced them and found only one plausible explanation for them. An explanation which connected ‘Erestor’ with Fëanor and his sons. Accepting that explanation, he whispered, “I will love you until the end of time.” /Maglor./

 

***

 

“Thank you for allowing us to witness this moment in time,” said Fëanor, looking at the tapestry, which took form beneath Vairë’s skilled hands.

 

Námo nodded once. “Your son has found true love, Fëanor.” Looking at Maedhros, he saw tears in the transparent eyes. “You should rejoice, Maedhros. Isn’t this what you wanted? For Maglor to be happy?”

 

“Aye, it is.” It had broken his heart to see his brother walk the shores, yearning for inner peace. “Thank you for giving him this chance.”

 

“Listen to me. This is the way it will be. He will remain Erestor,” stated Námo. “And he will never remember his true identity.”

 

***

 

“What has happened to him?” Celeborn searched his wife’s eyes, hoping to receive an explanation, but Galadriel shook her head. Haldir had screamed everyone awake and once Celeborn had reached him, had recoiled from him. The once silver hair had turned gray overnight and the sparkle in the hazel eyes had dimmed.

 

Haldir had remained silent since screaming them awake, but the brooding expression told Celeborn that Haldir was aware of his presence. “He looks like he saw a ghost.”

 

Shivers traveled down Galadriel’s spine, feeling the echo of danger. “Maybe he did.”

 

The End


End file.
